Cyeril Necare
Cyeril is a Royal Blue dragon who is currently a mercenary employed by Queen Branwen. He is shown to have a relationship with Shimmer Bauer, although their demeanor towards each other is less than kind. Personality Cyeril is a cocky, arrogant dragon with little to no respect for his elders or superiors. He only respects power and money, and will do almost anything for cash. He is only ever loyal to the highest bidder, and often mocks others for their insecurities or weaknesses. He portrays himself as strong and overconfident, but he knows that he is not the strongest fighter in Tantamount, and is actually quite touchy about his mother. He places his own survival above all else, and loves to annoy other dragons. History Cyeril's mother disappeared when he was only a young hatchling, leaving him with only hazy memories of her. Because of this, Cyeril is incredibly sensitive about her and tends to gloss over his years as a hatchling. His father was cruel and authoritative, teaching all his children how to fight to survive. Cyeril was the oldest of his brothers and sisters, and thus his father's favored child. As he grew up, Cyeril became more callous and uncaring, following his father's orders to the letter. Eventually, as a young adult, Cyeril was ordered to kill his youngest sister, Inrer. She had attempted to flee her father, and it was Cyeril's job to chase her down and kill her. He did so dutifully, but was torn, as Inrer looked almost exactly like his dead mother. From that point on Cyeril became rebellious and snarky to all those he met, hiding his touchy past behind a wall of cockiness and self-assurance. All of his siblings perished in the war, his brothers as fighters and his sisters as spies. His father died bankrupt, as he could not cover the expenses of living during hte peacetime. Because of this, Cyeril takes special care not to get himself into deadly positions, and always plans an escape route before embarking on a dangerous mission. During the War of Lies After he learned about the War of Lies, Cyeril decided to fight not for his Kingdom, but rather for whichever one allowed hom to cause the most chaos. Initially he planned to kill Queen Branwen, but decided against it after seeing the defences of the Night and the chance to cause even more mayhem. He attempted to gain Queen Branwen's trust by capturing Shimmer, but ended up fighting both her and Trebos, and being heavily injured. After the fight and consequent negotiations, Cyeril became a citizen of the Night and took a mission to go to the Mountains as a spy alongside Shimmer, who had also joined the Night. While there, he was to pretend that he was Shimmer's mate, and to complete whatever tasks were sent to them. During the mission Cyeril managed to induce Shimmer into giving him an elixer that would change his moods greatly, causing his personality to change completely for two to three days. While under the effects of the elixer, Cyeril killed off the advisors to the King of the Mountains, and accidentally left enough evidence to prove that they were spies. Within a few days, Stormwing has his guards attack Cyeril and Shimmer, and drove them out of the Mountains. As Cyeril fled, he got into a skirmish with Harriet, Stormwing's mother and a self-proclaimed goddess. Cyeril warned her about the dangers of over-confidence, but was unable to fight her and was forced to escape. After he returned to the Night, Cyeril decided that he needed more practice and attempted to spar with the Cavern Lurkers. He was put off by their lack of non-lethal training, and only fought a signle battle before returning to the main city. After another day or so of looking for a way to increase his skills further, he set out with Branwen, Shimmer, and a handful of the elite Night's Guard to go to the Sands. Powers and Abilities Cyeril is a strong fighter, and is especially adept at dodging blows. His fighting style is fluid and quick, and he often attempts to draw the enemy into commiting to a powerful attack that brings them off-balance. Physically he is not as strong as some other fighters, but he tends to make up for that with his plots and guile. He has no magical abilities, but can easily anger other dragons (which can have its ups and downs). Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Cyeril is not one to make friends, and as such he has very few connections to any of the Kingdoms. His family is dead, and his only other relationship is with Shimmer, though it contains much more animosity than actual friendship or even respect. He may or may not care about what happens between Shimmer and himself.